


Captain Aicac

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Gravity Falls, Space - Fandom, Transcendence AU - Fandom, alternate universe- transcendence - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1





	

“CAPN’N!”  
Captain Aicac awoke with a start. “CRUISE SHIP OFF STARBOARD CAP’N” the crewmember yelled. “Alright, alright stop your yelling I’m awake” Aicac grumbled. “Are we doin’ this by formula?” the crewmember asked. Aicac grinned slightly before saying “nah…let’s bring my uncle.”  
“A-Are you sure Ma’am?” the crewmember nervously asked. “Yes I’m sure now bring me the candles” Aicac snapped back. “Y-Yes Ma’am” the crewmember stuttered as he scuttled off.  
Minutes later Alcor was summoned and the deals were made. “Alright crew” Aicac said as she adressed her crew “LET’S GO SWINDLE SOME RICH TOURISTS.” The crew roared back as Alcor created a bridgeway to the tourist ship and they charged across. “GET THE WARPDRIVE!” Aicac yelled as the crew swarmed. A group detached and head for the engine room. “Ready to wreak havoc, Aic?” Alcor asked. “HELL YEAH” Aicac yelled in reponse as Alcor drew his lightsaber and Aicac her old-fashioned sword. The two charged into battle, knocking away guards and stealing all they could.  
Meanwhile in the engine room the group was disarming the warpdrive when…  
“WARNING, EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS INITIATED. SIGNALLING THE NEAREST ARMY SHIP AND INITIATING WARPDRIVE”  
The group looked at each other and began speeding up but it was too late. The ship had entered Hyperspace and left behind The Ancient Tree, Aicac’s ship.  
After all the people had been rounded up and left in the drained swimming pool Aicac turned to the crew and spoke “Well we’re facing three armada ships in a ship with no weapons and a few handguns as well as light swords. We might not make it.” The crew looked uncertain and a few groaned annoyedly before Aicac interrupted them.  
“Is what I would’ve said if my Uncle was not here” Aicac finished.  
The crew laughed and Alcor stepped up. “Look to your left, look to your right. Now look up. See that cannon? Let’s go kill some armada.” He said, showing off. The crew roared with laughter and ran to their stations. “Show off” Aicac said. “Hey, you wanted cannons I gave you cannons” Alcor retorted. Aicac laughed and ran to the Ship’s control area.  
Meanwhile in the armada…  
“Sir a Gisnep cruise ship has come out of Hyperspace and appears to be heavily armed.” A grunt read off. “What in the— Arm the weapons.” Captain Wirs replied. “Roger, arming” the same grunt replied.  
Speakers rang out on the Gisnep ship. “Are you ready crew?” Aicac’s voice rang out. The crew roared affirmation back. “THEN LET’S GO!” Aicac yelled. The cruise ship slowly sped up.  
“GISNEP CRUISER HAS SPED UP SIR” the grunt yelled. “FIRE!” Captain Wirs yelled back. The Armada ship fires at the Gisnep cruiser. In response Aicac swerves the ship bast the bolts as the Pirate crew begins firing. The armada ship doesn’t manage to swerve out of the way and the Warpdrive is damaged.  
“WE’RE STUCK SIR” the grunt yells. “DIVERT ALLL ENERGY TO WEAPONRY” The captain yelled in response. “YES SIR” the grunt responds. Aicac continues dodging the blasts and ends up right in front of the Armada ship. “Aicac, let’s do this.” Alcor says with a smile. “Oh. Yeah.” Aicac says as the ship speeds up. “THEY’RE NOT SLOWING DOWN” the grunt yells. “FULL POWER” Captain Wirs responds. The cruiser slams into the Armada ship and splits the hull in half. “HAHA!” Aicac yells. The cruiser floats backwards. “We got the Warpdrive working?” Aicac broadcasted to the engine room. “Aye Cap’n” the group below replied. “THEN LET’S GO FIND THE SHIIIIP” Aicac yelled as they entered Hyperspeed.


End file.
